


Changes in Heart

by Daishoudaddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daishoudaddy/pseuds/Daishoudaddy
Summary: Military/dystopian AUIn a very militarized Japan, most kids grow up to serve the overpowered government whose control stretches over all of Japan. For years, the people's needs have been completely ignored by the country's leaders until something begins to change within a small but important military academy.AKA pitting friends against friends, I really wanted to write angst and I'm sorry





	Changes in Heart

Chapter 1

 

    "Akaashi?"

 

     Bokuto's voice sounded strained and worn. His once bright golden eyes were dull and glazed with emotion. The rain falling steadily brought his usually spiked hair down to a sad wilt. He was kneeling in a dirt covered alleyway, confusion and betrayal showing on his face.

 

     Akaashi stood above him, a black jacket protected him from the majority of the rain. His hair was flattened down due to the rain and something other than rain was streaming down his face. His hands stretched out in front of him, shaking as they aimed the gun at Bokuto.

 

     "Akaashi please, you don't need to do this." Bokuto's voice broke.  Akaashi choked back a sob.

 

     Akaashi felt warm hands drag across his back before reaching over his shoulder and resting against his chest. A familiar weight leaned against him. 

 

     "Tooru, I-I can't do this." Akaashi sobbed out, his vision blurring. Oikawa sighed as he unraveled himself from Akaashi. He wrapped his arms around Akaashi again, this time holding Akaashi's hands, steadying the gun. 

 

     "You know you can't back out of this now, Akaashi-chan." Oikawa slipped his finger next to Akaashi's.

 

     "Let him go Keiji"

 

     "AKAASHI NO!!"

 

      _Bang_  

 


End file.
